Chapter 193
My Way is the 193rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin was about to attack Ran Dou as then Mou Ten intervened. Ran Dou being scared asks if he knows what he is doing. If someone like him kills a 1000-man commander he will be beheaded. Not only that his men will be executed as well. The members of the Hi Shin unit are waiting on what their commander will do as Shin is still thinking about what to do. Mou Ten asks him to lay down his sword. Shin tries to stop him from killing people that already have surrendered. However he still states that he will kill losers like them as he then pushes Shin away. He then goes for the kill, Shin however dodges and counters with ease. He kills him shocking all the bystanders. Shin states that people calling this reality is pissing him off the most. Everyone else is doing it is just an excuse. Inhuman is inhuman. Shin declares that he will never forgive scumbags like him, no matter the reason. Doesn't matter if it is a 1000-man commander, general or even a king. He states that this is the way he has chosen up until now and will never change. He states that if you are going to ignore acts like these, just because you're afraid of being punished, then what kind of great general are you. With this the Hi Shin unit members is sheering him on. Ran Dou unit members now wants revenge for their commanders death. As then the vice-captain remembers the name Shin. He holds the others back from killing Shin as they would fail. However the other asks what about their commander. He states that there is nothing to worry about. He will be court-martialed. Later that night, Ran Dou unit members aren't pleased with the fact that the higher ups gave Shin only a light punishment. Also they are being interrogated instead. The officer states that Shin punishment is to stay in a cell for one night and it was their commander who attacked Shin first. On the other hand, he and his men must now submit to questioning for their barbarity towards civilians who already had surrendered. Mou Ten is watching from afar as then Ou Hon is riding towards him. He asks Mou Ten if that was his handy-work. Mou Ten states that unlike him, he has no problem using his fathers or even his grandfathers influence. To forcibly draw this matter to a close is a simple task. Also Ran Dou didn't die. Ou Hon however doesn't understand why he would help Shin. He states that he is nothing but a child. Making it as far as 300-man commander yet not even being able to control his emotions. If he would be executed, it would have been his own fault. Cutting down one or two out of control 1000-man commanders won't change anything. If you want to make a difference, it can only be when you stand at the pinnacle of the army itself. Mou Ten agrees and it is because they understand this that they have chosen to ignore the acts of cruelty thus far. However he states that Shin was aware of this as well and even though he understood, he still chose to do what he did. He states that he is straight forward when it comes to his conviction. Like an arrow shot out by a bow. He has an unique path towards becoming a great general. He states that he likes shin. Ou Hon however states an idiot is still an idiot. Elsewhere Kyou Kai slicing other units that are killing defenceless people. The civilians are grateful. Kyou Kai gives the advice to work together as the two children are sisters. She escorts them to safety as she then sees Shin in a cell. She asks him if he wants her to break him out. However he doesn't want to. Shin realises he had a light punishment. He doesn't want to make any more trouble for his unit. The next day word arrived that the vice-generals Kan Ki and Ou Sen each took their city as well. At Wei royal capital Dairyou, the king Kei Bin is talking to someone. He states that Qin now has taken Kourou City, Kyochu and Kyosai. However he doesn't have any fair because he is here. The great general konwn as Ren Pa, a former member of Zhao Three Great Heavens. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mou Ten *Shin *En *Ran Dou *Bi Hei *Suu Gen *Den Yuu *Den Ei *Shou Sa *Ryuu Sen *Ou Hon *Kyou Kai Characters introduced *Shun *Kei Bin *Ren Pa Chapter notes *Shin severely wounded Ran Dou, a 1000-man commander. *Ran Dou unit members are being interrogated. *Shin is locked in a cell for one day as punishment. *Mou Ten used his influence to get Shin a light punishment. *Kyou Kai is slicing other units that are out of control. *The vice-generals took down their cities, Kyochu and Kyosai. *Ren Pa used to be a member of the Three Great Heaven. *Ren Pa sought asylum three years ago to Wei. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters